Top Beauties
No 1. Fairy of The Moon Name: Moon God Gender: Female Race: Innate God Son: Zhong Xiaowen The Moon God was born in the moon's core of the Ancestral Star, she was the innate god created by the worshippings of the Ancestral Star livings. However, before she reached her maturity, Xiao Mang grand ancestor had dug her out along with the moon core and imprisoned her in the underground of the Xiao Mang supreme temple. Xiao Mang grand ancestor's mortal body has been siphoning her power, absorbing her essence while his spirit was in the moon core, receiving the worshippings of the world in place of Moon God. However, his plan was destroyed when Zhong Yue sneaked into the supreme celestial temple and stole the Moon God away. And when the Xiao Mang Celestial Race was searching for him all over the places, Zhong Yue was already in Kun Lun. He has acquired the Tai Yin Water which helped Moon God in recovering her lost powers, allowing her to reach her maturity and awakened. When she woke up, Zhong Yue was beleaguered by the gods and Xiao Mang grand ancestor. She was an innate god from birth and in just a few moments, she had defeated Xiao Mang grand ancestor, stripped him of the powers he had stolen from her and left Xiao Mang grand ancestor quickly escaped away. She promised Zhong Yue a request and without consulting Zhong Yue of his opinion, Xin Huo had asked her to bear Zhong Yue's child. Moon God promised that she would when the time is right and finally, she gave birth to Zhong Xiaowen. No 2. The Celestial Demon Innate God Name: Mu Xiantian Gender: Female (Mother Body) Race: Innate God Mu Xiantian, she was the last innate god born in the Earth Order Era and was also one of the most special innate gods ever in the history of time. She was destined to conquer the world, suppress the Six Paths and rules the universe. She has a strong teacher and an appalling background, the universe gave her a destiny to complete and she ended the God Order Era, becoming the last Heavenly Monarch of the God Order Era. Zhong Yue had hidden under her as a subordinate, she was one of those little few fellow cultivators Zhong Yue had. She was smart, intelligent and has strong leadership. Being able to lead a great faction and create an art beyond imagination. She was so beautiful that the other monarchs couldn't stop eyeing on her. No 3. The Weaver Beauty Name: Yi Wanjun Gender: Female Race: Tiansuo Celestial Race Husband: Zhong Yue Yi Wanjun was a woven girl in the imperial court, but she was too beautiful that a giant figure had his eyes on her. In order to escape her fate, she had left the imperial court and dressed as a man ever since, using the name - Jun Wudao. Although she was just a woven girl, she was strong. The first time Zhong Yue and her met, they were not on good terms and quarreled many times. Despite her wanting to batter on Zhong Yue for so many times, she didn't dare because of him stronger than her. The first time Zhong Yue ever saw her in her female dress, he was stunned and his thumped heavily. After a series of events, they have finally got together.